The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Glitches
This page is a list of glitches in ''The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening''. Screen Warp Glitch Go to the very edge of a screen that you can walk to another screen from. Move towards the edge of the screen and just before it begins to scroll press "Select". Press "Select" again to get rid of the map and you should now be on the new screen but in the place you were on the old one. Bigtime Thief 1) Go to the raft shop and rent the raft from the owner. 2) Board it and sail two screens left. 3) Warp to the third screen and the raft will appear on land. You can now sail anywhere on land with it. It can even become scrambled if you bring it to certain areas. Warrior Woman 1) Go to the phone booth in Mabe Village. 2) Warp right. 3) Immediately walk right before you fall into the water. You’ll find Grandma Ulrira who will attack you with her sword. Warrior Woman II 1) Go to Tarin and Marin's House in Mabe Village. 2) Warp right. 3) Walk right through the trees. 4) Go down a screen. You’ll find Marin who will attack you with her sword. Warrior Woman III 1) Go to the left most side of the screen below the fishing pond. 2) Warp up. 3) You'll be on the trees at the top of the screen, move up into the next screen (you may have to do the second step a number of times before you get far enough into the trees). Instead of a Moblin there will be Grandma Ulrira running around shooting arrows. Warrior Woman IV 1) Go to the bottom of the screen with Marin and Tarin's house. 2) Warp down. 3) You'll be on the trees at the bottom of the screen, move down into the next screen (you may have do do the second step a number of times before you get far enough into the trees). Instead of Octoroks there will be three Grandma Ulriras running around shooting people instead of rocks. Invisible Shield 1) Start a new game and go down to the beach where your sword is. 2) Warp left or right so that your sword follows you into the next screen. 3) Pick it and return to the previous screen. The original sword will have turned into… a level zero shield! This shield works just as well as the L-1 shield, except it’s invisible. Warning: If your L-0 shield gets eaten by a Like-Like, it will be gone forever. Warning: If you pick up the L-0 shield after collecting the Mirror shield, the latter will be gone forever. Dungeon Destroyer 1) Enter any room in a dungeon where tiles fly out of the floor. 2) Warp to another room so that the tiles follow you as well. Now when they come out of the floor, they will remove whatever wall or pit they happened to be on when they followed you. In other words, they’re destroying their own dungeon! Stupid Monkeys 1) Go through the trading sequence until you have the Bananas. 2) Go to the right side of Kanlet Castle where Kiki the Monkey is. 3) Warp left or down, make sure Kiki comes with you. 4) Now give him the bananas. He’ll call the other Monkeys and they'll build the bridge in the middle of nowhere! Even weirder, if you pick up the stick he leaves behind and return to where the bridge is supposed to be built, you’ll find a second stick waiting for you there. Extra Seashell 1) Go to the screen to the right of Marin and Tarin's house, the one with lots of bushes. 2) Cut down bushes until you find the secret seashell (don't collect it!). 3) Go to the top right corner of the screen and warp up. 4) The seashell should have warped up with you, collect it. 5) Go back to the previous screen and cut down the bushes, the secret seashell will still be there and you can collect it again. Double Item 1) Go to the screen in the Forest where you get the Mushroom from. 2) Enter the cave on this screen. 3) Warp to the right. 5) Walk to the right, you'll appear in a room with a number of enemies in it. 6) Walk up to the next screen. You're now on the screen where you get the Magnifying Lens, except if you haven't yet finished the trading sequence the Lens won't be there, and instead the item you have will be. If you haven't yet started the trading sequence the Yoshi Doll will be there. DO NOT pick up this item though, if you do the Magnifying Lens will not be there once you complete the trading sequence. Marin Forever 1) Beat level 3. 2) Go to Animal Town and warp past the sleeping walrus. 3) Get the key here in the desert area. 4) Warp back past the walrus. 5) Go and get Marin. Marin will now follow you forever. Later on in the game when you normally see Marin up in the mountains, you won't. If you go swimming she will walk on water behind you. After you beat level 4 and the ghost starts following you Marin's sprite will look like a ghost too, to turn her back to normal get rid of the ghost, then take her back to her house. To get rid of Marin take her and wake up the Walrus. Fisherman's World *Saving in a glitch world is unadvised, doing so may cause data corruption, to escape without saving die and choose to continue* 1) Get 10 Rupees and go to the Fishing pond. 2) Select warp down a screen. 3) The Fisherman should warp down too and be sitting in a tree (if he isn't, keep trying, you may need to be on the left side of the screen before you warp to make it work). 4) Talk to the Fisherman and choose to fish. You're now in the glitch world! This glitch world can be accesed in the DX version by performing the Kennel World glitch after killing two enemies. Cornerstones 1) Go into the Mysterious Forest. 2) Find any upper right corner of the solid areas the trees are on (like the one below Link in the first screenshot). 3) Equip the Power Bracelet. 4) Use the Power Bracelet to pick up the corner. Link will pick up the corner as a stone and underneath will be revealed the top left part of a doorway. No Fishing 1) Go to the Fishing Pond. 2) Pay to play then catch a fish or let one get away. 3) When the Fisherman asks if you want to cast again say "Not now". 4) He'll say something about having more passion, as soon as this message disappears press A + B + Select + Start to bring up the "save and quit" or "continue" screen. 5) Choose to continue. You'll appear back at the fishing pond, but you can now walk around as though it were a normal area. If you have the flippers you can swim to the left and appear in the Raft shop, or you can go right to appear in Bow-Wow's kennel. Heart Freeze 1) First, you will need to have the boomerang and three pieces of a heart container. 2) Now go into an area from which you can exit the screen relatively quickly and that has a piece of heart container. 3) Throw your boomerang at the piece of heart container and try to catch it precisely as you exit the screen. If you time it right, you will collect it as you are going to another screen, the game will start going berzerk at this point. The music will go haywire, the graphics will mess up, and the game will freeze up. You won't even be able to hit all buttons to reset or save! Doing the glitch when you don't have 3 heart pieces already results in an immediate crash. Moldrom Glitch World 1) Get the flippers if you don't already have them. 2) Then in Tail Cave (dungeon 1) go to the boss' room. 3) Have the Roc's feather equipped and fall into the hole. 4) While you are falling, hold Up and the Feather button, until you jump off the top of the screen you appear on. The screen will fade and you'll appear in an alternate glitch world. Don't climb up the ladder! Instead, go through the floor. You can now wander around in the glitch world. Bad Map 1) Start a new game. 2) Get your shield back from Tarin. 3) Pause the game(you must not leave the house). The "location pointer" will indicate that you are somewhere in the mountains at the top of the map. Once you leave the house this will fix itself. On the Spot Running 1) Equip the Pegasus Boots and the Shovel. 2) Hold the button the Pegasus Boots are on to start "charging" up for a run. 3) While Link is still "charging" press the button for the Shovel and immediately release both buttons. Link will run on the spot until you do something. Kennel World *Saving in a glitch world is unadvised, doing so may cause data corruption. To escape without saving die and choose to continue* 1) Decide which rendition of the glitch world you wish to enter and kill the appropriate number of enemies (if you kill none you will be taken to Gopongo Swamp (DX) or Yarna Desert (B&W)). 2) Go to the Screen with Madam Meow Meow's house. 3) Stand above the kennel, touching the roof. 4) Hold down. 5) While holding down tap right so that Link moves one pixel to the right. 6) Continue step five until Link goes to the right so far that he is able to move down the right side of the kennel. 7) You will now be standing next to the kennel but will be further "into" the kennel than you can normally be. 8) Hold down and left. You will enter the kennel door from behind and will appear in the glitch world (unless you killed no enemies). Which rendition of the glitch world you appear in is decided by the number of enemies you have killed since loading your save file. Worlds 10 - 31(10 enemies to 31 enemies killed) are for the most part completely useless/cannot be navigated. World 32 is the same as world 1, world 33 is the same as world 2 and so on. When you first appear in the glitch world you will not be able to see Link, hold up and left to move the screen up then hold left to move the screen left where you will be able to see and move Link (this screen you move up and left to is the screen which I use as the starting screen, not the one that you first see apon entering the glitch world). Or, if immediately after entering the glitch world you tap up(but don't move the screen) and then use the Pegasus boots you'll skip down 3-4 screens. File Corruption *Turning the GameBoy off while it is saving data or doing anything to saved data could potentially delete or corrupt all saved games* 1) Choose a save file to delete (it may be wise to make a copy of an existing save file to do this to), one with as much of the game done as possible is preferable. 2) Choose to delete the game and as soon as you press A to delete it turn the GameBoy off. Now turn the GameBoy back on, if the save file is gone you turned the GameBoy off too late. If the file is still there load it up and check your items, some of them may have been corrupted or deleted. Also check your map, all the squares may have become blank as though you'd never visited the areas. If anything has happened then explore Koholint Island, the game will probably have "rolled back", that is, it thinks you've just started a new game or are partway through a game, but you may still have all your items. Lucky Fish 1) Get at least 15 Rupees and go fishing. 2) Catch the runt nearest the surface to get it out of the way. 3) Catch the lunker closest to the bank. The Fisherman says he'll give you 20 Rupees but you will recieve 32 instead. Cheap Cheat 1) Go to the shop and pick up an expensive item. 2) Take it to the counter and buy it. 3) As soon as the game starts to take your money press Start + Select + A + B and choose Save & Quit. 4) Reload your game. You'll have the item, and the money that hadn't been deducted when you saved will still be yours. Category:Glitches